<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tu M'as Manqué Comme Un Fou by QueenOfNewOrleans22</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949867">Tu M'as Manqué Comme Un Fou</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22'>QueenOfNewOrleans22</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bon Jovi (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Reunions, Short &amp; Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 13:59:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon est une chose douce à voir après la longue journée que Richie a passée.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jon Bon Jovi/Richie Sambora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tu M'as Manqué Comme Un Fou</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jon est une chose douce à voir après la longue journée que Richie a passée.</p><p>Au loin, Jon est le soleil qui brille. Ses cheveux sont légèrement bouclés, des mèches sombres parmi un fouillis d'or. Il est souriant, et il est heureux que Richie ait pu être aveuglé. C'est un espoir lyrique. Après son rigoureux programme de tournée, Richie est épuisé, mais il parvient à se relever et à sortir de la voiture. Pour Jon, Richie savait qu'il allait faire bouger le monde.</p><p>Mon Dieu, c'est un homme désespéré et amoureux. Heather le sait, mais elle ne s'intéresse qu'à la publicité. Une petite partie de Richie se demande ce que Dorothea pense, mais ne peut pas et ne veut pas demander à Jon. Malgré cela, Richie est presque sûr que Dorothea est la même. "N'e te manque ?" demande Jon, la langue entre les dents, les mains sur les hanches. Il est timide, comme du miel, et il dégouline pendant l'été.</p><p>Richie se rend compte qu'il lui manque la douceur timide, une douleur qu'il avait déjà eue mais qu'il avait ignorée. "Comme rien avant, bébé !" Richie lui répond, prenant Jon dans ses bras, heureux de leur isolement et de leur intimité. Jon rit, tourne la tête en arrière pour qu'elle sonne dans l'air. Ses cheveux ne sont plus longs, mais Richie parvient toujours à emmêler ses doigts dans les mèches souples pour rapprocher leurs têtes.</p><p>Le coeur de Jon bat contre le coeur de Richie. Richie se délecte de cette sensation. Il l'a manqué, comme une douleur physique. Ils n'ont pas été ensemble depuis des mois, mais on dirait que ça fait des années. "Je t'aime." Jon murmure contre la peau de Richie. "Je t'aime aussi." Ces mots avaient manqué à Richie, mais avec Jon de retour dans ses bras, il n'avait plus à les pleurer.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>